The Beginning of Happy Ending
by Garfield.As.In.Panda
Summary: Two best friends whose deep friendship turned into something none of them expected. Love. And it then alters everything in their lives, sending them to the beginning of their happy ending. One-Shot.


**AN: I wrote this story because I think the cancellation of the show is just so unfair. I just couldn't let it end with Billy ending up with Zoe. He should be with Jane. I am team Jilly all the way! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to their respective creators. :( **

**~*~*~*~*~*~The Beginning of Happy Ending ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Baby blue balloons and curtains adorned the gym as girls in different colors of dresses and boys in tuxedos dance and laugh around. It was a Friday night at White Marsh and it was their Senior Prom night. Everyone, even the teachers were celebrating like there was no tomorrow.

There was a silver foil banner hanging on the walls with the word "Moonlight Wonderland" drawn in large fonts. A large chandelier with white crystals hung from the ceiling and silver flowers decorated the seats and tables. On the stage were the DJ and the host of the night, Harper. The king and queen stood on stage, wearing their respective crowns and bouquets of flowers and smiling widely at the audience. Of course there were none other than Nick Fadden and Lulu Pope.

But she doesn't care about them anymore.

She and Nick are still friends though, but what's past is past.

It was the same with Lulu but she knew they will never ever be friends.

She doesn't look so bad herself. If fact, she looked amazing. After being a part of Donovan Decker for almost two years, of course she knew what goes with what and she was born with that talent. She wore a velvety midnight blue dress that ended just above her knees, together with her black pumps.

She looked amazing, like a princess but of course she has no idea.

She smiled at the friends she made through the years as they danced pass her, asking her to dance with them but she refused. Saying she was not in the mood when in reality, she was just too occupied watching a certain couple dance in front of her.

"They look happy."

Her train of thoughts came to s stop as her brother, Ben stood beside her, nodding towards the couple.

"Of course they are. They have each other, Ben."

She didn't know why but somehow, something felt empty inside her she continued to watch the couple.

"You don't look happy."

That kind of hit a nerve on her. She didn't know how to respond. Is she really happy for them?

Them…

Before that used to be composed of Billy Nutter and Jane Quimby, but now as she continued to follow every move of the couple, she knew she is out of it.

It was now, Billy Nutter and Zoe Mendez.

"I'm supposed to be Ben but how come I'm not?" she asked, her voice so small and uncertain and…pained.

"Billy sacrificed a lot for me and I am willing to do just as much for him," she continued.

"Even sacrificing your own happiness?"

"I…he's my best friend Ben. He always put my happiness before his own. I think it's time I put his happiness before mine. He deserves that."

"But you don't. I know it hurts but you can't put his happiness before yours. He wouldn't want that. He wants you to be happy because you're his best friend. If he sees you unhappy then he will be unhappy. I know him Jane. You're his Janey."

His Janey…

Those words felt so warm but so cold at the same time.

Billy always calls her Janey and it made her feel special because he is the closest guy to her heart, aside from Ben of course. And he calls her that because she was special to him.

But it also felt like shards of ice pricking her. It at some way made her realize that she wasn't as special or important to him than she thought because then again she was just hid best friend. His Janey. And that was probably what she will always be to him.

His best friend Janey.

"Hey Ben."

They turned to the speaker of the voice and saw Rita Shaw in a lavender dress. Ben was instantly speechless and Jane only smiled knowingly at him.

"Hi Miss Shaw."

"Rita, you-you look great."

She blushed a little and smiled, "Thanks Ben. Uhm..can we talk?"

Ben looked back at his little sister and when she smiled reassuringly, he nodded and followed Rita out of the gym.

Jane didn't know what would happen between her brother and her counselor but she knew whatever it was, they would work it out. They might not know it yet but she does and she knows that they are meant to be together. Forever.

She continued to watch her best friend and the girl who captured his heart and who will most probably take her place but suddenly, she felt as if something was not right between them.

She silently watched as Zoe suddenly push Billy's chest away and walk out of the gym. Billy frustatedly ran his fingers through his hair before running after her.

Jane looked around, making sure no one saw what had just happened and she sighed in relief when she saw that everyone was too caught up making the best out of their Prom night than to bother and watch the scenario.

She didn't want rumors to start again about him. He's had enough of that all ready with the whole Lulu thing and jail thing. He deserves to be happy.

She waited for a few minutes before running after them. She ran through the empty hallway and as she came out into the front yard of the school, she saw her best friend's lone figure sitting at one of the benches, Zoe nowhere to be found.

She silently walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Where's Zoe?" she asked softly, her doe eyes shone in sadness for him under the moonlight.

"She left."

"I'm sorry," she scooted closer to him, trying to think of a way to comfort him.

"Don't be."

"What happened?"

"She made me choose," he said, his voice was low and his face was expressionless. And he didn't even turn to face her.

"Choose what?" he eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Either I let her go or I let you go," this time, he faced her, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"And you choose…?"

"I chose to let her go."

"But…"

"Don't say anything Janey."

"Look Billy, I want you to be happy, okay? I don't want you to throw your happiness away because of me."

He looked away and stared at the distance instead. Before he said,

"I am happy with her but I know I will never be happy ever again if I let you go, Janey. I know people always say if you love someone, set them free, let them go. I love you Jane but I can't let you go. I can never let you go."

"Billy…"

"You're my best friend and you will always be Jane. I lied about what I meant by 'It's you'. I meant you're the one. You're the girl for me. Not Lulu or Zoe. It was you all along and will always be you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

He sighed. He didn't know where he would get the courage to say what he wanted to say but as he turned to face her, their eyes met and in hers he saw the courage he needed.

"I love you Janey," he whispered.

Jane looked at him shocked. She felt like a bucket of ice cold water was just splashed on her face. All the air seemed to leave her system and she couldn't find the strength to reply.

"I…-"

She never got to finish her sentence for she was cut off by her best friend.

He kissed her.

Billy didn't know how or why he did that but he knew it was the best thing to do.

Jane sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. It all just happened so fast and it felt so unreal. Her best friend just told her he loves her and her mind felt so fuzzy. She just couldn't believe it. Second passed and she found herself, slowly responding. Her hands found their way to his hair, and he kissed him back.

To say that she was happy was an understatement; she was practically floating on cloud nine. It all felt so real but so dreamlike. She didn't know why or how she became so lucky to deserve that but she was glad that she was finally living her own love story.

They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes. She smiled and whispered.

"I love you too Billy."

He smiled widely and hugger her. And they sat wrapped in each other's warmth and comfort as they pondered on the recent events that just took place in their lives.

It wasn't her happy ending yet, it was only the beginning. And she knew it would never end because true love never fades away. It will only grow stronger through time and not even forever could measure the magic it could bring.

Love is a never ending journey and even if they say that nothing lasts forever, love will never fade away. It will remain in our hearts forever.

Don't find love. Let love find you. Just like as Billy and Jane let their friendship develop into something more. You won't need anything to find your true love because if your heart really beats for the other then all you need is each other and time itself.

Jane and Billy didn't need luck or anything.

They have each other.

And together, they lived the greatest story ever written. A story that didn't end in happy ending but instead began in a happy ending and ended with infinity.

**~*~*~*~*~*~ End ~*~*~*~*~*~**

**AN: I hope you Jilly fans liked it... so please tell me watcha think...hehehe**

**I am currently having a marshmallow attack! heheheh =D want some?**

**Thank you for dropping by! **

**Again, hehe every review counts! :)**

**Thank yo****u!**

**Peace!**

**~Angelica**


End file.
